Distortions in the Void of Despair
by Al Kristopher
Summary: After everything is said and done, after all your friends are dead and all your missions over, what is left? Depression? Martyrdom? Freedom? [Celia-centric, shoujo-ai]
1. All is Twilight

Distortions in the Void of Despair

Part One: All is Twilight

By Al Kristopher

The ebb and flow of stale wind lingered even as the world saw freshness in other breezes. The planet breathed as Yggdrasil breathed, cleanly and with great deliberation, for the love of the pure air--that which had not been filtered black by the crawling war--had grown great since its sweetening. Yet there was a land not yet freed from the filth, for the stagnation of horrible history clung tight to the bosom of the yard of graves. Here warriors laid, whether in rest or torment, free from the bondage of life and all its pains offered. Here they found their true freedom, cursing the living or perhaps cursing their own selves for grave circumstance.

Here Celia came to, alone by all means, both solo in visitation and life, yearning for slivers of happiness donated by outside means (hence unable to create her own, so mired deep in the bog of filthy depression she had been). The cemetery, and the bitter wind that still wound through it, offered her nothing but cold caresses and that wretched feeling of loneliness. She was the last one, by all means. She knew that for certain, because she had gone through the trouble of burying them all here.

"Why is it that I survived and everyone I loved did not?" she asked the emptiness. The wind replied with a low whistle, and the tombs said nothing. Celia cast her face down, in shame and observation, and yearned ten times more to have died alongside her beloved comrades so that the threat of empty life would consume her no more. Their names, and some small belongings that had not been damned post-mortem, were all that remained, and memories she had that somehow kept her sane.

Lawfer. Kashell. Arngrim. Aelia. Lemia. Even Grey. The whole gang was there, yet only one still walked the earth, unliving in soul yet bearing pulse and breath for some last torturous service. She knelt down and placed flowers on each tomb, even upon those who bore the bodies of those she had neither liked nor understood. Grey, the one she blamed for it all. Lemia, the catalyst for pain. Arngrim, the genius who went mad. Lawfer, the man who died a martyr. Kashell, her beloved half-brother and partner. Aelia…

_You have to be strong. Kashell will only grieve if you cry._

Those words would stab her evermore from that day on, as her comrades fell and her legs remained upright to tread upon the ground once more. Would it really be so weak of her to mourn? She had wept bitterly before--during each time of their reported deaths. Did that make her weak? She shook her head as an afterthought, believing it did not, for suffering was normal in Midgard, and to suffer was to live, and to know it not meant either death or utter foolishness. Yet handling such strain made the men and women who they were, and Celia, reflecting upon each blow, felt she had handled them all properly, as expected.

She touched Aelia's grave. Typical. The beautiful Dragonite was as reckless as Arngrim, so it was not a surprise to hear of her capture. She had investigated the realm of Vilnore too long and too deeply, acting surly and even mad at points. Her cause was righteous, yes, but it ended up landing her in a dungeon. Word had reached master Gandar's ears of a Dragonite walking amongst men again, and he set out to capture her and extract information from her mind--even going so far as to torture her unto death. Celia remembered grieving with powerful sorrow when she heard that news. Aelia's strength probably kept her alive longer than she might've wanted, thus forcing her to bear even more pain. If she had been weaker…

"Is that it?" said Celia, her voice quivering into the cold wind. "Is it because I value strength so much that I am still alive to feel the repercussions of it? If I were weaker, would I have died sooner to be with them? And what prevents such weakness from becoming? Am I so stubborn, like her? When will my time come, Aelia? Must I go through torture as you did? Can I not feel a quick, merciful end to all this, as Kashell did? Or must I…?" She looked down to her sword-belt, and took the hilt in her hand. Memories of what Lawfer had told her about Arngrim's fate echoed still in her mind. But…

_It's not that. I know we can't…_

I gave up all hope of that a long time ago.

I'm more like a willow tree.

"A… weeping willow?" she murmured. Celia took in a deep breath and let go of her sword. Best to die in battle. Yet Midgard had an absence of battle, which was peculiar given that no two nations seemed to ever agree on anything before. They had all tried to kill each other, even down to the towns and villages, and what had remained but more souls to await in the afterlives? She wept again, not out of misery but pity for those poor souls on the living plane that had put so much waste into the world.

"What good is it if everything is destroyed?" she asked the wind. "If the world goes away, nothing will remain. Ultimate chaos and anarchy lead to emptiness. Fighting and dying for ideals… is a foolish thing." She cast her face away from the tombs. She had been there too long, and needed to go away. She didn't know where she'd end up; she just needed to go. Anyplace was better, really, though she knew that history and tragedy would continue to be at her heels. She turned around and walked in the other direction, and didn't come back to the cemetery for some time.

_You can't sleep?_

No…

Is it too warm?

A little. Maybe we don't need all these blankets.

I guess. And… being so close to me…

You're cooler when you're in human form. You're softer, too.

Mm-hmm. But I don't fight best unless… Oh, gee, sorry. You got me off track! Heheh…

…Sorry.

Hey, smile a little, Celia!

I'm sorry. Even being here with you like this doesn't seem to affect me. It's not like I don't love you anymore… there's just a lot going on. The whole matter with Lemia…

Yes, I know. I'm sorry for that. You know I would do anything to make you feel better. Why else do you think I got out of bed like that to "check up" on you? Then one thing led to another, and… are you still unhappy?

No… I'm just very worried, and concerned, and… confused. I don't even know what's happening now.

…I can imagine how you're feeling. It makes me a bit angry, personally, to be reduced to a mere crutch for you. I wish I could do more than hold you and tell you things will get better, even though sometimes they don't.

Thank you. That's good enough. Say, I have a question. Why aren't you doing this to Kashell?

Ha! Are you serious? ……Oh, you are. Well, it's not like he's not enjoyable, and he's certainly attractive, but… he can seem happy no matter what. He's a little dense, sure, but perhaps ignorance is bliss. And you got the brains of the operation. ……Celia? I'm sorry, did I say something that offended you?

Ah, uh… it's nothing. Sometimes I reflect when I should be listening.

Hmm, perhaps you're right. Maybe… you should just believe that things will be better than you dread. Just once, have some hope at least. Even when people tell you to consider all options, I think it would be better if you tried to find the good in any situation. Come on, now, you're almost too dour for me. Smile a little, at least for me.

………How's this?

Haha, perfect. You're very pretty when you smile. Now keep that for the next few hours, and I promise you'll feel better.

I'll try. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you…

The wind went past her, falling into the wide open abyss. Her legs dangled over the side of the cliff, arms propped behind as she rested and reflected on many things. When her mind wandered as such, memories and other odd random things occurred with frequency. She detested solitude because it forced her inactive systems to compensate for the loss, and when they did, oftentimes she hated what was produced. Celia drew in her limbs, and hugged herself as the bitter wind fell down to the surface and was picked up again. If only she could fly.

"I know what I would do without you," she murmured quietly. "I would continue your work until the end, and then I would be left to die because I had nothing left. You see, you parted this world with a gift for me, but its use was temporary, and afterwards, I felt emptier than before. It's sad, really. A week hadn't gone by since our midnight talk, and you had left this world for the next. All I had was that purpose, and then…"

Celia trailed off and hung her head. Her hands, feeling naked without gauntlets or gloves, fell to the grass beneath her. She tore out a clump, studied it, and let it fly out with the passing breeze. Her eyes followed the green slivers until distance tore them away, then they were left up to the devices of nature. Celia gave a half-smile, remembering both Arngrim's proud question and Kashell's repeated, almost-mocking statement. Celia took to her feet and left the cliff's edge, deciding that if life would still be in her body, she would find new purpose until it decided to leave. Yes. The noblest and best thing for her to do would be to escape such lonely, stationary misery and seek other activity--to devote her life entirely to correcting the remaining errs in the world, and if possible, to avenge all her friends in some way.

"Are you watching me, Aelia?" she spoke as she put the cliff behind her. "You may not see it from Asgard, but I am smiling quite broadly now. Please… I pray that you are able to see this, because I am about to do something that will make all this pain go away--at least for awhile. You did tell me once that the best thing to do under torture is to occupy your mind with other things, so…"

It had been right _there_--or at least it had been there five hours ago. The revolving fireball above hid it from view, and that made the Valkyrie scowl with raw hatred. No matter how much she stared at the spot, nothing would produce from it until the sun had gone and a full moon took its place. She hated that more than anything. The cruelest of all fates landed her the role of slayer, and for that she paid the most terrible prices. Staying away from the sun for extended periods might've caused her face to pale and beauty to wane. Being in the confines of that dark palace could've rotted her armor black. Forced to fight the undead with only half her power made her resentful all the more.

She took a breath and flew away, vowing to return, as she always did, when twilight drew forth its long fingers and grasped the world for its own. For the moment, all she could do was wait, think of what she was going to do, and seek worthy Einherjar for the deed. As scathing her powers were, they were but pinpricks on their own, and a stronger cut was needed to fell the dark lords. She, like her father Odin, required warriors. However, she could not just concentrate and listen for souls to cry out to her, she had to go and find them.

It was her best fortune to find one so quickly on a fly. Valkyrie had been above the world not long ere she could listen to a soul yearning to break free from its fleshly confines and seek the embrace of friends long since gone. Those that yearned so passionately were rare to find, but all the more perfect as candidates for the goddess. Valkyrie's sensors told her exactly where to fly, and as a bat finds creatures in darkness so easily, the dark Valkyrie did find her next warrior of worth in the murk of Midgard.

She was human, beautiful, and sad, and by all means far from death, though her spirit rotted inwardly from several past woes. Valkyrie flew overhead unnoticed, observing the woman walk across an open path in the barren countryside. She wondered if the woman would be afraid to see such a haunting creature come for her, as many men did fear when the thresher of souls came calling. She descended down from aft to see, landing with a graceless thud directly in front of her. Valkyrie bore her black eyes into the woman's face, studying with animalistic wonder.

"What manner of being are you?" whispered the woman, her hand going for her sword. There was not a trace of terror in her hushed voice, nor even mild concern. The sound she made was the sound of the hopeless, one that feared not the greatest demon or the ugliest terror from Hel. Valkyrie could see that this woman would be a good choice to bring into the dark realms.

"I am a taker of souls, a Valkyrie of Asgard," she identified coldly. The other woman didn't seem to react very strongly.

"If you are to take me, you may need to wait. I do not think death will come for me anytime soon."

"Why is that?" The other woman pursed her lips and carefully distanced her hand from her weapon.

"Are you not the Valkyrie that observes souls before their moment of ultimate doom?"

"No. I am a slayer of the undead. Those I gain from life still are living; the souls of the Valkyrie you are thinking of need death before they can be of service. Tell me, what is your name?" Celia identified herself carefully. She knew a little more about the knights of Odin than most people could claim, but the jackal's face of this black-wearing battle maiden made her wary.

"I have felt your strength, Celia," resumed the Valkyrie, "and it is a sound thing--yet your total fearlessness gives me better reason to have you at my side than any weapon or skill you may have. I felt that emptiness within you, that sense of darkness that comes with isolation, and surely you must feel as if there is nothing left to lose but your own body. Tis' perfect for aiding me in my endeavors."

"I'm not sure what you mean, lady Valkyrie," replied Celia. "You are asking for my help in one of the missions Odin has sent you?"

"Correct. And unlike the dead, you have a choice." Celia cast her face away from the Valkyrie, shamed to think that a goddess would ever believe the hopeless still had hope.

"No, I don't. I seek a path away from this life, and the only means of doing so in a worthy manner is during battle. I shall accompany you for as long as life permits, and I will be all the happier when I enter into Asgard. I am assuming I would make proper Einherjar were I not living."

"Indeed," replied Valkyrie. "But the mission I am referring to cannot take place immediately. Our destination is a cursed place, only appearing once the sun sets and darkness covers the world. If you are able to stand fast that long, I will be glad of your aide: tis' the manor of a vampire king which we will raid."

"It matters little to me," shrugged Celia. "Except to say my soul itself may be in danger if I succumb to the dark powers."

"If that happens," whispered Valkyrie coldly, "then I will cut you off from this life and end your suffering." Celia breathed out a little sigh of relief. To be damned into dark eternity was definitely not the way she wanted to go, especially since it meant living (yet not living) away from her beloveds for all times. To be killed kindly was more of a good promise than a dark threat to her.

"Thank you, my lady. Where is this manor?"

"It is lost, as I said, but it appears most on an island far to the east of here. Even if we walk, it will still be absent upon our arrival. Human, grant me a small favor in exchange for your eternal safety. I wish to know more about you. My younger sister needs to not know such information, as she is acquainted with the soul well before she meets it, but t'would be poor of me to have you at my side and yet know so little. We shall become acquainted as we walk."

"It's a favor I'm willing to grant, provided I'm able to rest before we enter this manor."

"I accept your condition," said the Valkyrie with a bow. The two women-warriors, redheaded human and obsidian Valkyrie, took to the road together on foot and marched towards the land where the sun rose first, and Celia began her story.


	2. Epic Poem to Sacred Death

Distortions in the Void of Despair

Part Two: Epic Poem to Sacred Death

By Al Kristopher

__

You could say that my real life began when I formed into my family of adventurers and travelers. That's not exactly the kind of life a noble should be living, but when your real family dies in three different wars over the course of ten years, there aren't many people to tell you what not to do. I put my history behind me, as I would soon do again and again for all my life, and went out in search of who I was and what I wanted. My half-brother Kashell went with me, part because he had nowhere to go, and part to protect me, though half the time I was his guardian. Our fathers were different people, though our mother was the same, and our similar age made us more like friends than siblings.

I was not yet a month into my travels when Kashell introduced me to who he called his "blood-brother", Lawfer, wherein I was later introduced to the fighting genius Arngrim. Though Lawfer worked solely for Artolia, he would aide us on many of our missions, and likewise we as friends came to his aide when he needed us. We even became partners with Arngrim every now and then, though the gruff warrior and I never seemed to bond well as friends.

During those early days, Kashell had a girlfriend, a pretty and athletic woman named Aelia. I quickly learned, in battle, that Aelia had Dragonian blood in her, and that while she could usually appear human, she could also transform into an enormous reptilian monster and annihilate her foes. I could do nothing so special, but we became friends--possibly because our names were similar, I suppose. She was not content to be with Kashell, though. Even on those early days, when I was just finding a niche with my three friends, I could tell that the enthusiastic man in blue was not really of interest to her.

"Just one kiss, for luck!"

"Ugh… if you didn't need it so much, I wouldn't…" Aelia grunted, and pressed her mouth against Kashell's cheek, showing absolutely no passion at all. He grinned wildly, shouldered his massive sword, and tackled into his foe before any of his friends could accompany him. The small monster fell down, unable to defend itself as Kashell jumped up into the air and impaled it sharply.

"Now die!" he shouted. The creature "obeyed" him, perishing utterly under the killer blow. Kashell snorted and put his sword back in its sheath as he pouted like a toddler who had been taken away from playing too soon. "Aww, over already? I still wanted to fight!"

"Too bad," grunted Aelia, crossing her arms. Kashell grinned at her, then at Celia.

"Well _you_ saw me, didn't you? I was pretty hot stuff, wasn't I?" Celia gave him a look suggesting that his boasts tired her.

"…You defeated the monster, and that's all. Now let's move on." He snorted but agreed. Lawfer, who had observed without action, picked up his spear and followed without a word. Celia lagged behind briefly so she could speak with him. Humbler, more polite, and slightly more attractive than his blood-brother, Celia couldn't help but show more favoritism to the younger man, though he had neither the strength nor the outrageous enthusiasm or optimism that was such a trademark to her half-brother.

"Like a child…"

"Yes, but all friends need one who shows happiness. Dark times ask for those who strive to please in simple measures. Without Kashell, I'm afraid this party and this very life would be dull and uninviting."

"Yeah, I heard that!" roared said journeyman. "You'd all be bored stiff without me! Right, Aelia?!"

"I guess," she told him casually, "though we'd certainly have some peace and quiet."

"Ha! You'd all go insane!"

"That, and pity, are really the only reasons I'm still your girlfriend," she added saucily. Poor Kashell snorted.

"Humph. That's what I get for liking an honest redhead. No offense, Celia!"

"I'm not eavesdropping," stated his half-sister firmly. She turned her attention to Lawfer again, offering a puny smile. "Well, if that is his job, then he does it well and deserves his spot."

"Indeed."

_We were like that: just four friends traveling the world, each from his or her own background, each one in search of--or running from--something. Everything remained moderately tolerable, even enjoyable, until the day came when Kashell's biological younger sister announced that, at long last, she had found true love, or what she believed as such. At first, Kashell and I were somewhat astonished. Our Lemia, in love? We were so happy. But Kashell didn't trust the man she attached herself too. He was too quiet, too… hidden, and he didn't even seem to realize how foolishly Lemia yearned for him._

I kept my eyes on him, but only as a caution and favor for my brother. I didn't trust him either, but at least I would allow my half-sister to have her love. It was actually kind of silly during that point. Aelia teased that I should be with Lawfer to "complete the set", but I told her that he was a mere friend, and that I could not see myself as anything greater, not with him. Lawfer was dear and kind and would make some woman joyful, but t'was not my heart he would take. Aelia smiled when I told her that.

"I've been thinking a lot, Celia," said Aelia quietly one night, as everyone slept and her closest female friend sat next to her upon a grassy hill. Stars flickered from above, and Midgard shuddered as night came and the darkness took over it once again. I saw a shooting star, and believed it to be the Valkyries, come to extinguish the evil in our world.

"About what?"

"A little bit of everything. Mostly… Kashell and I." I glanced over at her.

"You are not getting married, are you?"

"Heavens, no!" she blurted. "Kashell, I… I don't even know why… I mean, I like him, but he's like a kid brother to me! He's not a good kisser, and while his capering amuses me and makes me feel better, sometimes he can act so childish and arrogant."

"Well," replied Celia in deadpan, "you can be arrogant as well."

"A fault I'll admit to," shrugged Aelia. "But I _admit_ to it. He does not. Ye gods, who am I kidding? Come morning, I'm just going to break up with him and be friends again. This thing will not work out well." Celia remained silent for awhile as she considered what her friend had said.

"……You are sure of this."

"Yes. Most definitely. I like him more as a friend. And don't even think I'm going to go after Lawfer, just because we use the same weapon. I feel the same way you do."

"I wasn't going to suggest anything."

The two women became quiet. The evening thickened, and a wind picked up behind them. Kashell and Lawfer were both sound asleep, and soon it would be Aelia's and Celia's turn to rest. Weariness evaded them; Aelia noticed, however, that it was less influential upon her than Celia.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked, staring hard. Celia nodded.

"Lemia…"

"Ah, I figured. To tell you the truth, I understand what you're going through. Kashell told me everything. Who is this Grey guy anyway?" Celia sighed.

"That is something I don't believe any of us will ever find out."

"What's with that armor, and that voice? How old is he? Where is he from? I don't even know what he _looks_ like!"

"Lemia said that, when you see him, you will know love and honor. She says that he's very handsome."

"That poor girl…" Aelia snorted out a long sigh, and rested on the grass as her hands supported her head. She stuck a piece of grass in her mouth and chewed on it. "She's so young and naïve. She's probably the type to fall for any old guy no matter who they are, what they look like, or how they treat her." Celia said nothing, at least on that matter.

"…What's your type? I… well… I think I would like it if the person I love is kind and understanding, and very patient." Aelia squealed in delight and waved her arms in the air.

"Hey, you're talking about me! As for my type, well… ah… can I tell you a secret? I'm… really not attracted to men… I mean, not really. A few, perhaps, but…"

"You just aren't into that sort of thing?"

"Oh, I'm into it," she answered coyly. "I'm a regular romantic. But, ah, it's not… men… that I like, if you know what I mean." Celia blinked, and though she was no genius, she was smart enough to figure out what Aelia was telling her.

"…Oh."

"It's who I am," shrugged the Dragonian. "Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Good. Because I like you, a lot." Celia's face flushed. Well, that was sudden.

"Y-you do?"

"Relax," said Aelia, laughing softly. "Not that way. Well, not yet anyway."

Celia turned much redder.

"Uh…"

"…Sorry. I can tell I'm making you uncomfortable. Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep. You don't stay up too late, all right?" Aelia rose to leave, dusting off the grass from her leggings. Celia stuttered in hopes of amending what offense she might've delivered.

"Um… sorry… You kind of took me off guard for a second."

"I do that. Sorry."

"I… I like you as well, Aelia." She smiled warmly. The confession was meant as an act of friendship, not love, but it was good to hear nonetheless. Aelia waved casually and answered back.

"I'm glad of that. But you should still get your rest. Smooth-talking me like that isn't going to work." She laughed softly and left the other woman to stare. Celia scratched her ear in confusion. Aelia, it seemed, was going to take some time to figure out.

_I wish I could say that Aelia and I bonded well over time, but it took circumstance beyond our control to bring us close, not casual acquaintanceship. She ended her fling with Kashell without any blood, and the four of us remained together as always. Aelia and I had evening conversations every night ever since that first one, and steadily, as Lemia and Grey grew closer, so too did we. We spoke about everything, from our pasts--I from a noble line, she from a race of man-like dragons. It didn't bother me that she wasn't human; nothing about Aelia bothered me at all, not even when she teased me. I liked her._

One evening, Lawfer and Kashell were away on a special mission near Artolia, leaving Aelia and I behind. I didn't concern myself with it; Arngrim was with them. We spent the time together, away from "the boys", and I enjoyed it to be honest. Aelia was different, and she treated me different. She was condescending, teasing, and coy, but always loyal and stout, with fierce eyes in battle that turned soft during peace. I don't know why she liked me, aside from my mind. Only Lawfer was smartest out of the group; neither Kashell nor Aelia could read. She just did--least that's what she said.

But I did enjoy our time together, even in the midst of the men. Aelia was special to me, somebody I could relate to and relax around without feeling inferior, or the need to be totally serious and withdrawn. Seeing Midgard's woes was easier with her; the woman was beautiful and deadly, and quiet just when I needed silent companionship and nothing more. I really liked her… so I suppose it came as no surprise to me, one uneventful evening, when I smiled at her gently and gave her my first kiss.

"I really like you, Celia," she had said. "I mean, I really, really like you. A lot."

"Why?" I had asked her. She shrugged, staying cool as ever.

"Because, you're… different. Smart, aware, skilled, practical… and you're very pretty." I just turned my head away and frowned. My life… had not been a life of beauty and delicate grace. War tore me up on the inside, and loss ate away at me. Were it not for my friends, I…

"If it weren't for you all… I would have just given up and withered away." Celia's voice was not warbling like one in sorrow, nor even close to it. She spoke quietly, with eerie nonchalance, as if she had accepted the dreaded fate bestowed upon her already. Aelia was silent, as she usually was when her friend breached sensitive areas. She edged closer and placed her hand over Celia's.

"Me too," she whispered. "And us girls… we have to stick together."

"So you like me just because I'm another woman?"

"Partially," she admitted. "But… I can see that you're strong, and kind, yet good to be with, both in war and peace. I really like you, and--" Celia had stopped Aelia then with her kiss, turning around quickly so she could take her friend's face in her palms and draw their mouths together. Aelia was surprised, naturally, but she smiled and accepted the gift eagerly. When they withdrew, she wiped the tears away from her friend's eyes.

"Don't cry."

"Why not? Can't I express that part of myself? Am I not allowed to…" Aelia smiled sadly, and took Celia in her arms. In spite of her tomboyish roughness, the redhead was in fact a softhearted romantic, as she claimed, and hugged Celia with gentle love.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a bully. I shouldn't say things like that. You cry if you want, and I'll still like you."

"Thanks." Celia smiled, and went in for a longer, sweeter, more tender kiss. She then rested in Aelia's arms, nestling against her shoulders as sweet sleep took over her. Aelia became flush, and wondered if she was expected to hold her friend all night. She decided that she would, even if it meant not getting any sleep herself, and clutched onto her quiet, lovely Celia until the sun came back and all the nightmares ended.

_Kashell and Lawfer didn't seem very upset when Aelia and I admitted our newfound relationship, although they were a bit surprised. I can still hear Kashell joking, "So my girlfriend dumps me for my sister?! Jeez! That's just mixed-up! And now my other sister's marrying some ironclad machine! Boy, what's up with this world?!" …You laugh. I've never seen you laugh, Valkyrie. So is my impression of my half-brother that good? Heh… well, we are family. Oh, I laughed too. It was so little and frail, but that smile was still there._

A year passed. I got the news from Aelia, who had gotten it from Kashell--he wasn't able to reach me on account of a special job he had taken. I was shocked, to say the least, when I heard it. Lemia, getting married to Grey? It had all happened so fast. I looked to Aelia for advice, but she knew that sometimes, I had to stand on my own two feet. I could not just let circumstance control me all the time.

"She's right," said Kashell, three hours after he returned from his trip. "I understand what you're feeling, and I went straight to Lawfer. I'll tell you what he told me: 'are you just a blade of grass, carried on the wind?!'"

"That sounds like Arngrim!" stated Celia. Lawfer frowned.

"He didn't use such a mocking voice, Kashell. If that is an impersonation, tis' a poor one." The blue-haired man merely shrugged and adjusted his sword, as he always did out of habit. Aelia smiled coolly and placed her arms behind her head.

"I think I'm more like a willow tree," she purred. Kashell snorted.

"What? All pliable? _You?!_ Ha! As if!!"

"Laugh if you must, ye who knows me very little." He gave her a leer and walked away, but not before advising his half-sister.

"Listen… Lemia isn't just our sister, she's our friend. She may be younger than us, but she knows best. This Grey may not have our trust, but if she loves him and if he's good to her, then there's little we can do."

"I can't believe you'd say something so mature like that!" exclaimed Lawfer in admiration. "But Kashell… Lemia may love Grey, but do you think he loves her in return?"

"To be honest," he murmured indignantly, "I really don't know. When I talked to him, he acted like he was unaware. Gods in heaven, I can't believe how thick-_headed_ this guy is!" Kashell kicked at a rock, sending it flying away into the woods. There was silence within the group--everyone had something on their minds. They dispersed slowly, each to their own task, and did not meet up until morning. Celia went to share a tent with Aelia, and was gladly accepted and comforted the whole night through.

_It was a week before we learned that Lemia was dead. We discovered her body in Gerabellum, and Grey… he looked so… oh, gods, it sends a shiver down my spine every time I think about it!_

"Grey! YOU did this?!"

"Wait, everyone! I know it wasn't…"

"Grey… who did this?"

"…It was I."

_That can't be true!_

But it was true. Lemia was dead, and Grey vanished before we could even understand what had happened…

"When we find out where he is, we'll meet up back here!"

_The night I found out, I wept bitterly--so much that I could not sleep. Kashell had went off to be alone, and I could tell that he had cried as well. He swore revenge, as did Aelia, but I… Even with my distrust, I couldn't believe that Grey would actually kill the woman that loved him. He could never kill… my own half-sister. That night, Aelia and I held each other without words, and embraced desperately as we tried to sort things out. Her greatest regret, she said, was that she could never cry as much as I could. She said she could not love me so deeply as to be as moved as I was over the loss, but… her devotion and oath of vengeance was enough for me._

I gave myself to Aelia the next night. It is true, Valkyrie, that even in Midgard, two souls can find love and happiness, even for a brief time.

The next night, I couldn't sleep. Aelia came to me, whispering words of comfort to an uncomfortable soul, and then awoke brief flames within by using all her secret love for me. It was not perfect, and not passionate, but it was what I needed and for that I loved her in return until I became exhausted and weary. Then…

"You can't sleep?"

"No…"

"Is it too warm?"

"A little. Maybe we don't need all these blankets."

"I guess. And… being so close to me…"

"You're cooler when you're in human form. You're softer, too."

"Mm-hmm. But I don't fight best unless… Oh, gee, sorry. You got me off track! Heheh…"

"…Sorry."

"Hey, smile a little, Celia!"

"I'm sorry. Even being here with you like this doesn't seem to affect me. It's not like I don't love you anymore… there's just a lot going on. The whole matter with Lemia…"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry for that. You know I would do anything to make you feel better. Why else do you think I got out of bed like that to 'check up' on you? Then one thing led to another, and… are you still unhappy?"

"No… I'm just very worried, and concerned, and… confused. I don't even know what's happening now."

"…I can imagine how you're feeling. It makes me a bit angry, personally, to be reduced to a mere crutch for you. I wish I could do more than hold you and tell you things will get better, even though sometimes they don't."

"Thank you. That's good enough. Say, I have a question. Why aren't you doing this to Kashell?"

"Ha! Are you serious? ……Oh, you are. Well, it's not like he's not enjoyable, and he's certainly attractive, but… he can seem happy no matter what. He's a little dense, sure, but perhaps ignorance is bliss. And you got the brains of the operation. ……Celia? I'm sorry, did I say something that offended you?"

"Ah, uh… it's nothing. Sometimes I reflect when I should be listening."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. Maybe… you should just believe that things will be better than you dread. Just once, have some hope at least. Even when people tell you to consider all options, I think it would be better if you tried to find the good in any situation. Come on, now, you're almost too dour for me. Smile a little, at least for me."

"………How's this?"

"Haha, perfect. You're very pretty when you smile. Now keep that for the next few hours, and I promise you'll feel better."

"I'll try. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you…"

_I would have to cope, that's for certain. Aelia left on a solo journey to Vilnore the following day, and I never heard from her again, save once. News got around to Kashell and I that Commander Gandar had captured a Dragonian spy, and was going to torture her for information about the Dragon Gem. I became catatonic with fear after hearing that, and only the strong words of Kashell woke me out of it. Soon after, I learned of her agonizing death, and wept bitterly once again, for what seemed like the thousandth time in my life._

Lemia… Lawfer… Aelia… then Kashell, and even Grey! Kashell died suddenly while we were on a mission to Camille Village. We had gotten word that Grey was in the area, and ended up finding a town ravaged by Medusa. I left Camille alone, bleary-eyed by tears and soiled from dirt after burying my brother. I couldn't find the strength to go on very long, but a vision I had received several days earlier gave me the strength.

By the powers of the gods, Aelia came to me in a dream. Saying her time was short, she informed me that Grey was heading to the Arkdain Ruins in search of the power crystal hidden there, and wished me good fortune--then, told me she loved me before leaving. I did not mourn her second departure. I merely got dressed and prepared for my journey.

I made it to Arkdain alone… and left alone. Grey was dead, gone from my life. Everyone had left me alone. I was all alone; no family, no friends, no lover, nothing at all. I was utterly destroyed, nearly ready to crumble under my own sorrow. How fitting, then, to fid the greatest source of light in the black armor of a battle-maiden…


	3. Black Blinding Nightmare

Distortions in the Void of Despair

Part Three: Black Blinding Nightmare

By Al Kristopher

After Celia had told her story, she looked to the dark Valkyrie for response. The day had grown long and slowly cold, for the great star above had ran many leagues cross its kingly sky, yet was not quite down for its nightly count. The two women took to resting on stones once they came within distance of the invisible manor, and waited there as one entertained the other with her history of woe. It had been many hours since the beginning led to the end, but too few had been spent in rest. Celia wondered what the Valkyrie was thinking during the silence following.

"So… you have lost something precious to you as well," she stated somberly. Celia nodded.

"You too?" There was an emotional silence, as long and dark as the hair of the battle-maiden. She nudged her head down in a little nod, her eyes long since lost their rage. "Who?"

"My sister," came the mumbled response. Celia gave the Valkyrie a long stare, quietly searching the face cast down from shame and loss. To her, losing somebody as close as a sister would be the same as losing many good friends. She picked herself up off the rock and sat very close to the Valkyrie, fearing neither the woman's dark appearance nor her possible indignation. She didn't hear any objection from the close contact; Valkyrie barely noticed her companion's presence, so lost was she in thought and regret.

She finally noticed the redhead when Celia placed her hand over her arm, comforting the loss in some small way. Valkyrie looked at the hand first and then to Celia, who tried her best to smile. Neither could, but they saw that as distant and strange their persons were, something as devastating as loss could bring them closer than any good friendship. Valkyrie touched Celia's face lightly, accepting the small touch and the presence of one in pain. She then closed her eyes, and lost herself when she caved into the depths of the other woman with a kiss.

They withdrew from each other, but slowly, and not sure why they had both done it. Celia managed a faint smile and blush, although in truth she knew she could never love this dark Valkyrie. The maiden warrior's bitter face softened into embarrassment, and a whisper of apology escaped as she realized she had done something improper.

"It's all right," replied Celia. "I think. We both just needed some way to pour out what little emotion we had left. There's nothing really wrong with that."

"I suppose," managed Valkyrie, still looking shy and flushed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, then took off her helmet to allow the air of evening to cool her head. The black bands of hair fluttered like miniscule waves in the breeze, the same breeze that had haunted Celia back in the cemetery. Celia touched the Valkyrie's shoulder as she observed the other woman staring into the void, much as she had. Reminiscing on historical agony would be the unhealthy end of them both, perhaps.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"There's no need for a human to concern themselves with a god," replied Valkyrie stiffly. "I thank you for your support, but ultimately, it will be my doing that solves it. Rest now, for the castle of our enemy has yet to appear."

"All right. Thank you." The lady Celia was used to sleeping outdoors and in harsh environments, and found that a bed of leaves, soil, and dry pine branches made for a good bed. She removed her breastplate, greaves, and sword-belt, and went to sleep fairly quickly. The Valkyrie kept quiet vigil upon the stone, keeping one eye on the invisible part of land that would soon bear a castle, and the other on her resting companion. Slowly, her naked hand reached out for her companion's face, and gently stroked it into restful submission. Celia was beautiful, yet with a heart burdened by many things and a face accustomed not to happiness. Valkyrie smiled at how easily she could identify with and like the other woman, and caressed her until night.

"Arise," commanded Valkyrie, shoving Celia's resting body until it stirred back into the waking world. The redhead groaned, but forced herself awake when she remembered what her mission was. She rubbed her eyes and took a few drinks from her canteen before splashing the rest on her face and hands. After quickly hooking her armor back, she stood up, stretched until she felt limber, then looked up to the dark sky, where something amazing waited.

It was the dread castle of Brahms, returned from the grave of moonlight. Celia grew tense at first, but she knew there was naught for loss. Venturing forth would bring her bliss no matter what the outcome, so she drew out her sword and kept it naked as Valkyrie preceded her. Even her dark maiden-leader, who had visited the damned castle many times before, exercised caution as she placed her foot upon the steps leading up to the front gate. She came upon solid ground. Celia followed, feeling the dread well up inside her as she went across the drawbridge and into the cavernous doors.

"Our time is short," said Valkyrie as they came into the distinguished manor. "We have til' dawn to send the lord of this place back to the everlasting grave. I have explored this place thoroughly over the years, so I know it best. Follow me, and no matter what happens, do not stop to defend yourself."

"Defend myself?" Valkyrie glanced back briefly.

"Against the creatures roaming this castle. They are weak but numerous, meant to stall intruders and not to kill. Even an army cannot hope to wade through them all and reach their master before dawn, so tis' best to avoid them. If we are barred any further, force your way through! Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Then let us go." Valkyrie gave Celia a smile, not one of cruelty or savagery but of glee, for she could sense that victory was close at hand. The two spoke no more as they raced into the depths of the castle, for even if all of time was on their side, all words had been said and little more were wished.

All mortifications brought on by tragedy melted away down into puddles within the confines of doom. There in that castle was falsehood and ignorance, where clouds were born that darkened sharp eyes and dulled sharp senses. There, doors led to nothing, and everything led into nothing, and confusing turns resulted in deadly ambushes from enemies beyond mortal comprehension. The eerie light of the full moon taunted them with its fanatical speed, and darkness came into many places that forced loneliness upon them, wherein fiends came and deadly traps waited to ensnare their unaware bodies.

Brahms Castle, the very name which was fear, ate away at Celia like nothing ever had. Even the loss of her friends was but a whet, for the great devourer of wholesome doom lurked around her as if the very air were made of it. The entire castle was a void, sucking the marrow away from mortal bones until only ash remained to wither on the cursed ground. Valkyrie ran unaffected, but Celia was succumbing to the dark powers already. Every movement was a curse, and soon the weight of evil would crush her body to the ground.

"Keep moving!" barked Valkyrie, helping Celia trudge along. "Whatever you do, do not stop moving! If you keep running, you will not be affected by the darkness! Evil preys on what it can catch!" Celia could barely feel the tug of the Valkyrie's hand as she yanked her away from the bog, yet her words gave flight to her feet. Feeling such support from a stranger gave her newfound power, and slowly the area of evil held less control of her. Celia shivered and sped after the quick goddess, shedding off blankets of evil that had been piled upon her since her arrival.

"Mortals are overcome when they arrive here," Valkyrie hissed as she ran. "The power of evil is too great for them, and they are overtaken by it. Only the dead and the gods of the four worlds need not fear this place. I do not apologize for bringing you here, though: I gave you the choice."

"And… for that… I am… grateful!" Celia could not speak and run like her comrade, so she gasped and puffed out words in spite of her good health. The castle of Brahms was long and more treacherous than a war, and were the Valkyrie not there to guide her, she would have been lost. It seemed an age had passed before they had ascended the stairs up to the highest chamber, though it still remained dark out. Enemies had come to slow their actions, sure, but a mere snarl from Valkyrie scared many of them away. Those thinking themselves brave ended up damned for good underneath two experienced blades.

At last, the chamber that led into Brahms' room had been breached, and no enemies save the final one obstructed them. Celia became amazed to find Valkyrie seemed neither tired nor out of breath from her maddening race, and was shamed at her own futile, mortal efforts of catching up. The goddess in black had showed immense kindness by waiting, even though painful impatience was clear on her bitter face. The goal had been reached, though, with hours and energies to spare, and Brahms waited for the black battle-maiden atop his throne of blood.

Valkyrie withdrew her sword sharply and pointed it at Brahms in silent challenge.

"So, fate causes us to meet again, Hrist," grumbled the vampire wearily. Celia's eyes darted between the two dark figures--one good, one evil--as she was surprised. _So, her real name is Hrist…_

"Fate will no longer be the arbiter between us," she spat. "I have come to conclude our meetings, demon. Look well upon me, monster, for t'will be the last merciful face you see before you are claimed by Hel!" Brahms laughed sharply, once, as if the goddess of the Underworld would ever have any power over him. He stood, dwarfing both women, and stepped down from his dais until he was nearly level with the Valkyrie. He flinched not once as his neck came closer to the solid weapon of the warrior.

"I see you have brought a mortal with you," he growled nonchalantly. Celia could not bear to look at Brahms for long, though she did stare long enough to assure him of her strength. Even after the darkness in her own life, she came unprepared for the fight with the vampire lord, and felt hungry for safety again. Aelia and Kashell, no doubt, would have been giddy for a fight.

__

I love a good battle.

Let's go! I'll take you all on! Come on, Celia!

"I may be a mortal, but you will not find me an easy foe," she stated quietly. Brahms snarled out a smile and laughed.

"Ah… not many mortals can remain so calm and sure of themselves in my presence. Hrist, do you fear your odds against me so greatly that you would bring mortals here?"

"It is not the first time you have seen them in my presence, monster," she snarled.

"No, and I believe it won't be the last."

"Believe what you will," she spat hastily, "your death will soon come to you!"

"Ha!" Brahms gave the smaller, less dark woman another snarl-smile, then cracked his monstrous knuckles as he bared his teeth. Valkyrie held tight to her sword with both hands, and Celia prepared herself for the worst. After a quick prayer to her deceased friends, she waited and watched to see what would happen.

Brahms struck first, slashing at Hrist with his immense paw. The Valkyrie lurched backwards and fell to the ground, hard.

"Valkyrie!" Celia stared down at the wounded woman in horror, but regained herself quicker than she thought possible as the floor shuddered from Brahms' footsteps. He looked upon her as if she were nothing more than a meal, and crossed his arms. Celia screamed at him with all her might, and ran forth to avenge her lady. She thrust her sword deep into his belly, all the way to the hilt, and was nearly pulverized from the force. The blade had went through, but quickly eroded away into dust as the body of the undead ate away at it. Brahms gave Celia a nonchalant smile and slapped her hard, sending her to the ground. He rumbled after her and picked her up by her breastplate, holding her as if she were a cotton doll.

"I will say this," he grumbled. "You are stronger than most mortals, and I sense you have survived many brushes with death. Your spirit is normally dormant, but now I was able to glimpse at its full potential. Your life will be a meal which I have missed taking for many ages now." He hissed terribly, creating a sound so revolting that even Celia's screams could not cover it. His hot breath was upon her neck quickly, but he stopped suddenly before taking her blood.

Celia was dropped and ignored completely soon after Brahms discovered that Valkyrie had jammed a small shard of Celia's sword into his foot. The feral creature glared up at the vampire she hated, and grabbed control of her weapon yet again. Being immobile for a few brief moments, Brahms could not run from the coming onslaught.

"It shall be engraved upon your very soul!" sang Hrist. A ferocious flurry of strikes and swings came after the vampire lord, every one cutting his body and sending great spurts of acidic blood gushing out. One final thrust sent him into the air, where three divine spears of pure energy impaled him. They held him tight as Hrist flew up, up, up, spreading her dark red wings with a flash. The great spear of Nibelung produced from her palm, and transformed into the sacred dragon Valesti midair. It came down and engulfed Brahms with its flame, sending his body awash down to his bone.

Carefully, Valkyrie descended to the ground as her enemy recovered. She picked Celia up and handed her a sword, one coated in the god's ether, making it completely unbreakable. The redhead became flushed, even though Hrist still looked feral enough to rip flesh from bone. Truly, the goddess' kindness overwhelmed her hellish appearance; the woman had a strong heart beneath all that murk, just as she herself did. Celia stood on her own, holding the new weapon in her hands. Brahms stirred and stood up after awhile.

"You… have grown _strong_, Hrist!" he growled. "But it is not enough. I think it was poor of you to come here and challenge me. You do not even know…"

"The dead should be ever silent," she lashed out in return, "else I shall cut out your tongue on my own!" Brahms frowned, and found that, though enemies, he could still pity the Valkyrie for what she did not know.

"Oh, Hrist… so cruel, yet so blind… Have you never asked yourself why Odin has never used his full power to rescue your sister? Surely you realize that if he desired it, the lord over all gods could have the third Valkyrie back whenever he wished! Yet she still remains here. Did you never stop to wonder how I came to have her in the first place? If she were of any value to Odin, he would not have allowed her capture at all!"

"SILENCE!!!" she roared, nearly ready to jam her weapon into his throat. "You are nothing more than a mere creature begging for a few short hours to his life! Stall your demise no longer!" Brahms laughed at this, as if the deadly woman were a mere joke. He crossed his arms, regarding both beauties with wonder.

"Ah… I am only trying to tell you the truth. Ask yourself those very questions once you have found peace, Hrist. You will quickly become an apostate if you think about it long enough! Hahaha!!!"

"You are insane," muttered Celia in disgust. Brahms frowned.

"_Odin_ is insane. He is more fearful than the most pathetic human. He fears the Vanir, so he makes war on them. He fears me, so he sends his eldest Valkyrie here. Yet he fears the power of the Valkyries as well, so he keeps one in suspension deliberately and keeps the other on an endless search after her--and the third, ah, he controls fiercely by locking her memories away. Ha!! Isn't it a glorious irony?! The very ones that serve Odin…"

"_You will speak no longer!!!!_" Hrist had been pushed over the edge of reason and patience by Brahms' words, and the fanatical sense of loyalty and dedication to her quest and master took over what little flame had been ignited by the heresy Brahms suggested. She dove after the perverse monster, but was quickly overtaken with a lightning-fast jab.

"Who are you to make threats to me?" he grumbled. "You are but a mere pawn of your lord, who fears you and wishes not for the rebellion of his own to begin…" Brahms spun around quickly, catching Celia off guard. She had tried to creep around him as he was focused on Hrist, but apparently the vampire lord had very good senses. He grinned once, showing his terrible fangs, and lurched after her.

"Now, where were we?"

"We were about to conclude this!!!!" Brahms suddenly felt an agonizing jolt rip down his spine as the unexpected attack from Hrist crippled him. The eldest Valkyrie had recovered faster than he was accustomed to, and hit him when he hadn't watched. He jerked around to snarl at her, but therein laid his next mistake. Celia, whose original intention was to attack the vampire from behind, found her opening and took it by driving her sword straight through the demon's back, until it impaled his heart and came out the other end.

Brahms froze, more surprised than wounded. That was unexpected.

"Valkyrie!!!" Hrist stood up to her full height, powerful and dominating, and took control of her sword. She stared up into the awed eyes of the dead before damning him forever.

"Die." She swung her arm viciously, taking his head off at the neck in a single blow. The body remained upright until Celia drew out her sword, and crashed down to the floor where it remained. They both took a deep breath and cleaned their swords from the black blood that stained them. A very, very long silence followed, as if Valkyrie wasn't quite sure what to do next. Finally, after coming over the shock of actually killing Brahms once and for all, she blinked and whispered something to her partner.

"Thank you…" Celia smiled and bowed her head. She watched in surprise as Hrist leaped high into the air and claimed something that had been suspending there since a time unknown. When she descended, Celia gawked in surprise as she noticed the large crystalline object--and the woman held inside.

"Valkyrie, what is that?"

"This," she identified in a peaceful voice, "is a device borne of the darkest of magics. Nothing made by human, elf, or gods' hands can shatter it, and no mage save the ones of ancient days can break it. Tis' an entrapment of ultimate design, one most suiting to keep the lost, poor soul of my beloved sister Silmeria in."

"Oh! Is this the sister you spoke of?" Hrist nodded sadly. She kept her arm around the crystal protectively, as if her sister were already there, and extended the other to Celia. "Take it, and we will leave this place. It is high time I destroy it."

"All right, but what about your sister?"

"There's nothing I can do inside this place," replied Hrist sadly. "The darkness is too strong. We must bring her to light, then perhaps Odin will find a way. I cannot believe Brahms would be so pitiful in the end, using those false words and accusations like that to extend his life. No truth ever came from that monster." Celia said nothing, deciding it would be wisest to allow the Valkyrie to brood. She took the hand before her and felt herself coming away from the palace as light as a feather and quick as a breeze.


	4. Oblivion's Joy

Distortions in the Void of Despair

Part Four: Oblivion's Joy

By Al Kristopher

Valkyrie carefully placed the large cage of icy glass on the ground, giving her trapped sister a longing stare. She touched the surface of the crystal, aching with terrible passion to touch and embrace the woman behind, yet her sense of duty tore her apart from mournful pleasures and set her sights on the abandoned castle. She took to the air and raised her arms, along with her wings, for Odin and the gods to channel their powers through.

"Look away and cover your eyes," she instructed Celia before beginning the destruction. Celia did so, hoping the blast would not damage anything it was not meant to. Hrist then focused all her power on the manor, and screamed to Asgard above.

"_By the power of almighty Odin, All-Father and creator of the Second Order of Worlds, I beseech the righteous powers of Asgard to flow through my body and send out justice unto the heathen lands! Woe, woe, woe unto the inhabitants of the earth, for their doom is now!!!_" A magnified blast of vermilion-colored energy came gushing out of Valkyrie as her prayer was answered, and quickly slammed into Brahms' Castle with the force of a meteor. The entire place was torn apart instantly, and as the blast enveloped the entire property, every single stone in the castle disintegrated into atomic particles. Even the very island that held host to the nightmarish place was scorched beyond repair, and from a great distance high above, one would be able to see the permanent scar made by the wrath of gods.

Celia kept herself hidden until Hrist flew down, touched her, and bade her stand. They both breathed another sigh of relief, and Valkyrie thanked her comrade one more time. Their focus then turned to the crystal barrier around Silmeria, which could not be broken by any simple means. Hrist glowered.

"This will be a trickier task," she said. Valkyrie became silent and studied the crystal in hopes of coming up with a solution. Celia obeyed the urge to touch it, and placed her hand on the solid surface. It was as smooth and cool as glass, but probably thicker than diamonds. She heard a faint sizzling sound coming from the crystal, and noticed a wisp of smoke rising up. She removed her hand, astonished to find a faint impression was still left upon the surface, as if she had melted the magic away with a mere touch.

"What is this?" she questioned. Celia looked down at her hand and noticed that it still had some blood on it from the fight with Brahms--_her_ blood. She scooped up a bit with her finger and pressed it against the glass. Smoke rose up as the cage sizzled, and a tiny hole was left where she had touched it. The eyes of the Valkyrie widened with surprise.

"Of course! Human blood!"

"What?"

"'Human blood is the catalyst of their primitive but ruinous power'," she said, quoting one of the gods. "Tis' the blood of humans which the undead seek most; it's the source of their great strength. The blood of the living has incredible powers; Brahms knew this well, and used it to his advantage."

"How?"

"He has known for ages that the Aesir were to battle him," said Hrist with an airy voice. "Lady Freya and I especially, more than any of them. He also knows that I, the Valkyrie driven to slay him, seldom takes the souls of the dead as Einherjar. He must've used this kind of magic to lure me and my living warriors to his realm, wherein he would take their lifeblood and defeat me in a stronger form. Gah, the villain! He used Silmeria to grow stronger!"

"That sounds very complicated," admitted Celia, "but now that we know what will work on this magic, we can use it to free your sister." Celia looked up at the crystal, an object larger than her by about an arm's length, then touched her sword hilt. Valkyrie saw the subtle action and chewed on her lip.

"Human, I know what you are planning to do. In truth, a part of me wishes that you did not, but ultimately, I know you desire freedom as much as I desire hers. We would both acquire what we desired in a single action, and you will have found your final good cause." Celia nodded at the Valkyrie and smiled. She was flattered that Hrist, a woman who seemed nightmarish and wicked, could have such feelings (but then again, she _had_ helped fight Brahms). The redhead helped her mistress lower the crystal onto the ground horizontally, and carefully climbed on top of it.

She stood upon the surface of clear glass, taking one final look at the world around her. Celia recalled Lawfer's story one more time, and couldn't help but smile. She would not let circumstance control her any more. She would go and do what was right, even if it meant her death. Dying for justice and lofty ideals no longer seemed so foolish to her, now that something similar was there before her.

__

Do I have any regrets? she asked herself. She did, but her actions would remedy them.

With a fatal thrust, Celia drove her own sword into her body, buckling underneath the immense pressure. She felt her insides ripping apart and turning to flame as the foreign metal devoured them, and her face became pale as the blood came out from its fleshly dam. She withdrew her sword so nothing could hold the flow, and fainted onto the crystal's surface, watching with dimmed vision as her own life melted away the magical barrier.

"Be free," she whispered, curling her fingers across the deteriorating surface. Hrist Valkyrie watched the bittersweet spectacle with a sad, somber face, not daring to close her eyes to the noble deeds of this unique human. She smiled at Celia as the god of death approached, and thanked her a final time before the life was snuffed out. Celia had wanted to die smiling, though her body lost all strength not two minutes after her selfless act. She breathed her last and was gone, just as all the ice melted and the third Valkyrie was freed.

Hrist carefully walked over to Silmeria, nearly ready to cry for the joy of her sister's release. She materialized out of her dark armor and scooped up the frozen Valkyrie in her arms, carefully caressing as life pulsed back into the blonde warrior. Silmeria stirred, so weak that she could barely move, and opened her eyes.

"Hrist…"

"Yes, it is I," she said. "I'm here for you, sister. I am here, and I am… happy."

"Ah… Hri…st…" Silmeria closed her eyes again, and took in her first deep breath in ages as her body renewed itself from her sister's embrace.

Hrist whispered something to her younger sister, and let her go as she approached Celia's body. She smiled lovingly at her greatest Einherjar, and touched her heart as she whispered for the woman's soul. Gently, it rose up from her body and entered into Hrist, where it remained for a time before being transferred to Valhalla. Hrist watched the soul ascend further, smiling brighter and brighter as the light of the dawn came back into the world.

_Is this what death feels like? Strange… It's as comfortable as I thought it would be. I wonder why so many people are afraid of it. There's nothing to fear. I actually feel more alive now than before. Maybe because… I feel no more pain or sorrow…_

"Hey! Celia! You're really here!"

Celia opened her eyes, and for a moment she swore to possessing lifeblood again as something akin to a pulse leaped inside her. Before her was Asgard, gorgeous and green with life, and further on was the golden-white palace of Valhalla, taller and more majestic than her own imagination could bear. Yet these were mere decorations meant for brief observation compared to the living matter before her, the people that had waited for her patiently. Her heart, if the dead had them, fluttered wildly as she saw, in a single vision, all her friends and many more gathered before her.

Without saying a word, Celia ran towards them and engulfed Kashell, Lawfer, and even Arngrim in a huge embrace.

"Whoa!! Hey! I didn't expect you to do that, Celia!"

"Oh my…"

"Oh, brother…" The three men each expressed their happiness to see the redhead (in their own way), and tried to return her hug, though their greeting could not compare to the strength she had wielded when, after what seemed like ages trapped in the slough of despondency, she had been freed and placed eternally in the celestial city. Kashell grinned and twirled her around until she laughed out loud, something that Celia had only done a few times in life. Lawfer kissed both her cheeks and her hand, as a knight would, and Arngrim…

"Yeah……"

"Some conversationalist," muttered Celia with a smile. The gruff mercenary sniffed, shrugged, and walked away so closer friends could be with their lost lady. Celia actually squealed as her half-brother and close friend engaged her happily, but everything became silent when her gaze wandered from their happy faces to the more reserved, more patient smile of the Dragonian Aelia, who had stood aside content to watch. Kashell and Lawfer noticed where she was looking, and parted without a word.

"Hi there," said Aelia, waving a little. "You look good. Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"Yes," admitted Celia sheepishly. "I…"

"There's no need to dwell on anything now," said Aelia softly. "You made it, and we're together again, just like we promised." Celia smiled and nodded, then ran over to Aelia and tackled her in a desperate hug. Tears came from her weary but joyful eyes as she squeezed the other woman with all her strength, refusing to let go until she knew for certain that everything around her was real. Aelia returned the love and kissed the other woman's cheek desperately.

"I'm here," she whispered, so softly that only Celia heard it. "I'm here. We're all here. Welcome home."

After reuniting with all the ones she thought were lost, as well as acquainting herself with a few gods and goddesses of Asgard, Celia walked off into a field of lilies with Aelia, their hands locked and their pace as calm as the blowing grass beneath them. Valhalla was more beautiful and heavenly than she thought it would be, certainly a place she would love to spend all of eternity dwelling. Yet even in the midst of gods, the presence of her beloved friends and dear Aelia made up almost all the heaven; she could've been burning in Musphelheim and would've been content were her friends there. The two redheads stopped temporarily in the white meadow to gaze out upon all of Asgard, and together squeezed the other's hand.

"So," said Aelia in her usual wry voice, "now that you are dead, what would you like to do next? There really are no limits, and the war of Ragnarok has since been won, so really, you can amuse yourself to your heart's content. Tell me--what is it that you've most wanted to do?" Celia kept watch over Asgard for awhile as she thought, though it really didn't take long for her to come up with what she conceived as a guilty pleasure. She gently rubbed her bare thumb against Aelia's, and smiled shyly as she spoke.

"Well… I have always wanted to fly."

"That's not a problem," she shrugged. The Dragonian then pointed off into the distance, where a grove of peculiar-looking trees swayed in the heavenly breeze. "You see those trees? Those are special trees. They grow what is known as Orihalcum, a very rare metal that can grant its bearer the ability to fly. They're abundant in Asgard, and free for our use just so long as we keep sowing the seeds."

"Seeds?" she parroted, plainly confused. "Trees that bear metal as fruit can have seeds?" Aelia laughed out loud, not meaning to insult her friend at all, and grinned.

"Celia, this is Valhalla! As I said, anything is possible! Please, by all means, pick the fruit and use it to your liking!"

"Well, all right… but…" Celia smiled shyly again, and gazed down at the evergreen road beneath her. Her face turned dark pink as she blushed. "I would really like it if you accompanied me. Also…" She closed her eyes and reached back, undoing the ribbons and pins that kept her hair up. Without restraint, the pale bloody strands fell freely, all the way down to her shoulder blades. Celia shook her head until every last strand was freed, and gave Aelia the most peaceful, happy, content smile she had.

The Dragonian blushed.

"Amazing. You don't do that very often. You should keep it that way… and… you have no need for that armor up here, either." Celia grinned, still blushing a little, and took Aelia's hand as the two walked from the lily field to the grove of Orihalcum trees. On the way, she whispered one last request to her friend, one that made even Aelia shriek in disbelief. Celia, it seemed, certainly had some strange fantasies…

Hand in hand, the redheads Aelia and Celia flew over the world of Midgard, the wind fiercely whipping past as they plowed through the skies, nearly blind from the speed. To be able to fly was not something new to Aelia, though it had been the first time she flew as a human--or without a single article of clothing on. She had blushed furiously when Celia told her she wanted to fly in the nude, hand in hand with the woman she shared herself with, but the experience was all the more exhilarating because of it.

Aelia and even Celia, who was usually so quiet, so shy and reserved into her world of thought, each let out shrieks and yawps as they dove, ascended, and twirled around in a frenzy over the world. It was good that they could fly over Midgard in their spirit form--otherwise, several people would've balked to see naked women hovering around like eagles. The thought that somebody _could_ see them made their aerial joyride more exciting still, but the firm grasp they had on each other's palms was the greatest of all.

"Oh!" exclaimed Celia, slowing down significantly as she passed over a mountain chain. Aelia became awed as well, for before them stood the mighty world tree, Yggdrasil, towering as an ageless juggernaut over all four worlds. Its roots in Nifelheim, its peak in Asgard, the world tree was surprisingly difficult to see unless one knew precisely where to look, and only if one had the right tools. Being dead, the two hovering women observed it in all its glorious appearance.

"I've always wanted to…"

"Stand naked on top of the World Tree?" suggested Aelia playfully. Celia smiled and nodded, and guided her friend over to the mighty sentinel. They reached the trunk in no time, having but the breeze as their only obstacle, and rose higher and higher up the tree, beyond the tallest mountain and even the very clouds of Midgard themselves. They broke through the barrier between mortal and divine, ending up back in Asgard to ascend directly onto the tree's very apex, wherein they landed and took rest.

The entirety of all creation was splayed out before them, as mighty as it was the day all life had been born. From their perch, the very earth could be seen, and Midgard, for all the villainy that had lived there, looked as a shining jewel from atop the Great Encompassing One. Alfheim, land of elves, was closer to their eyes, and greater still for the purity it had; Nifelheim was invisible, and Asgard before them gave them grandest view. Indeed, the four worlds were all before or beneath them, and nothing save each others' presence could ever rival that view. Words were not needed to express it.

Celia just smiled, then grinned in happiness, before the beautiful woman bared before her. She placed her hands atop Aelia's smooth shoulders, beaming with all the love and happiness she deserved to own, and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Aelia took in a deep hiss, and tilted her head back as the beloved other rubbed with teasing grace. Celia's hands slowly descended down Aelia's unbound body, causing the other girl to shriek and submit, right there on the high branches of Yggdrasil.

Unfortunately, their sylvan tryst broke the concentration of a certain irritable mage who had been hanging from the tree for some time. Her focus broken and her yellowy-orange hair askew, she snarled up at the two lovers and barked at them with all her aggravated might.

"Hey, keep it down up there! Some of us are trying to obtain omniscience!"

The End


End file.
